I can't believe I'm posting this :D
by Prince Yves
Summary: Random Mary Sue involving me and robingurl showing off our new haircuts to the Ronin Warriors. Yes, really. This takes place in the same universe as her story 'Prince of Dynasty'. I just wrote it to cheer her up.


"What if they don't like it? They're not gonna like it!"

Yves brushed a few stray snippets of hair off Sarah's nose and spun her round by her shoulders to face the door. "If they've got any sense they'll love it."

"What if they **don't** got any sense?"

The taller girl grinned. "I'll knock some into them."

"Yeah, right, I'd like to see you take on all five Ronin Warriors." Sarah pushed her like a child trying to start a playfight. Yves pushed back.

"You know I'd try."

"Yeah, that's what worries me -" Sarah was interrupted as Yves pushed the door open and hauled her by the arm into the house.

"Ta-daaa!"

All five guys and even the tiger stopped what they were doing at the loud British fanfare that announced the girls' arrival. Kento froze with someone else's pizza crust halfway to his mouth. Cye emerged from the kitchen in a blue apron with suds up to his elbows. Sage slowly opened his eyes from meditating and gave the impression of floating back down to earth. Rowen dropped his book and said, "Whoa!" Ryo and White Blaze jumped up in unison from a nap on the floor and stared.

The reincarnated dark prince and her tiny princess stood in front of them with matching page-boy bob haircuts. Yves's normally ratty mop had been trimmed straight, brushed and blow dried until it was sleek and shiney. Sarah's pigtails were gone. She looked like a smaller and cuter version of Yves. Her fine silky hair – 'baby hair', Yves called it – curved more closely to the shape of her pretty head. A little gap of pale skin showed between the neat ends of her hair and her Batman shirt collar.

The silence continued for a full two seconds. Sarah's bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes shimmered. "Well, what do you think?" prompted Yves.

"Holy cow!" exclaimed Ryo. "You guys look awesome!"

"PrrrrRAWR!" added White Blaze.

"Well hel-lo, beautiful ladies." Sage smiled and raised an eyebrow at them.

"You see?" said Cye triumphantly to Sarah, "I told you you should get a bob cut. It suits your face shape perfectly. And my goodness, someone finally held the Prince down and gave her a makeover! Looks great!"

"It's not a makeover," muttered Yves.

"Your hair…" said Rowen slowly. "It's… the same!"

"No bull, Sherlock." Kento threw the last pizza crust at Rowen. White Blaze intercepted it and swallowed without chewing. "Sarah, you're the prettiest thing to walk in here since Cye got drugged on Tylenol and tried on Mia's dress."

Sarah and Cye both blushed bright red. "Uh, thanks… I think," said Sarah, at the same moment Cye said, "Excuse me!" and flicked soap suds at Kento.

In two seconds flat, pandemonium broke out. Cye and Kento hit the floor together, locked in a slippery, soapy, giggly wrestling match. Sarah dived in on Cye's side. Yves dived in to try and pull her out before she got hurt, and wound up playing tug-of-war against Cye with Sarah as the rope. Rowen and Sage started tickling Cye to try and make him let go of Sarah. Kento stopped attacking Cye and started attacking them for attacking Cye. Then Ryo and White Blaze piled in, and things got **really** crazy.

Five minutes later Yves sat up out of the pile of exhausted Ronins, whistled and rolled her eyes. She pulled a panting Sarah up into a sitting position and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Kitten, are you okay?"

In reply, Sarah just pointed at her and laughed.

"What?"

Kento opened his eyes, took one look at the two of them and started laughing too. One by one, the other Ronins joined in. "Ow, hurts to laugh…" panted Cye, rolling on his back.

"WHAT?" yelled Yves.

"You two sure don't look like you just got home from da hairdressers any more!" chuckled Rowen.

Yves looked at Sarah, then looked in the window at her own reflection. Both girls' hair was sticking out in every direction as if it had been backcombed, and full of soap froth, pizza crumbs, tiger fur and goodness only knew what else. Yves's bangs were standing straight up and Sarah's had formed two little kitten ears or devil horns.

"Oops," said Yves. "Well, at least we still match."


End file.
